When You're Gone
by edger230
Summary: Tigress sings a song about how she feels a while after disaster strikes her and Po. Po x Tigress. Songfic.


Tigress walked slowly towards her destination. It was a cloudy day in the Valley of Peace and the day matched her mood. Sadness. She was going to visit her husband, Po. She had been married to him for only a year until disaster struck the two of them. She felt her stomach which had been growing bigger every day. The baby would be here in a few months or less. She had been pregnant for five months.

After what felt like forever, Tigress reached her destination. She dragged her feet to Po's grave. She fell to her knees and began to cry. She looked up at the gray sky. She could recall the incident like it was yesterday.

_-Flashback-_

_Tigress, Po and the others were busy battling an army of crocodiles near the musician's village. Things were going very well at first. A series of punches, kicks, head-butts and flipping others in the air were occurring. Po was currently fighting the leader of the crocodiles while the Five were on their own individual ones. _

_Suddenly a cry of pain was heard. Everyone stopped and looked. Po was clutching his chest and the crocodile was smiling. At first, everyone assumed Po had been punched in the chest, but when Tigress went over to help she noticed blood was pouring out of Po's wound. She also noticed that he had a knife in his chest. _

_Po fell backwards still clutching his chest. Tigress caught him. She began to cry. "Po, it's ok. You're going to be ok." she said but in her heart, she knew Po was going to die. While the rest of the Five took down the crocodile, Po said his last words to Tigress. _

"_I… Love you… Tigress… Take my place as… the Dragon Warrior…"_

_Tigress couldn't believe what she had heard. "No. I won't. You're the real Dragon Warrior. You'll be ok. We'll take you back to the palace. I'll take good care of you until you're better. I promise." she said quickly with tears in her eyes, but before Tigress could say anything else, she heard Po stop breathing._

_-Flashback Ends-_

Tigress ended up taking Po's place as the Dragon Warrior but she wished so much that none of that had happened. It had already been two months but it felt like it had only been a day. Back then, Tigress had always wanted to be the Dragon Warrior, but not at all like this. She looked up at the clouds.

"Why did you have to leave me Po?" she screamed. She then recalled a song that described how she felt.

_I always needed time on my own _

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_Before you pass away I count the breaths that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Tigress felt the wind pick up and she had a strange feeling she wasn't alone. She however ignored this and continued to sing.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_Before you pass away I count the breaths that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Tigress finally heard someone say, "That was beautiful." She looked up and in front of her stood the ghost of Po and beside him stood the ghost of Master Oogway. Tigress couldn't believe her eyes.

"Po?" was all she could say.

"Hey Tigress." Po replied with a smile.

Tigress stood up and tried to touch Po. To her surprise her hand didn't go through him. She quickly embraced her love which he returned.

"Hello, Master Tigress." she heard Oogway say and suddenly remembered he was there. She pulled apart from Po.

"What are you two doing here?" Tigress asked.

"Oogway noticed how unhappy you were and he let me come down to see you." Po replied.

Tigress smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't wipe it away. She wanted to remember that tear not as a tear of sadness or anger, but of joy.

"I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. I wish I never had to leave you." Po said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Tigress replied and hugged Po once again. When they pulled apart for a moment they just looked at each other. Finally Po pulled her in and kissed her. Tigress returned the kiss and relaxed in his arms. She pulled him as close as she could. She wanted to remember that moment as well. They finally pulled apart.

"I'm afraid we have to leave now." Oogway said. "It was good to see you again Tigress."

"I can't thank you enough Master." Tigress said to Oogway. Oogway smiled. With that the two spirits floated back up to the heavens. Tigress could here Po say he loved her in the wind.

"I love you too, Po." Tigress said to the clouds.

A few months later, Tigress had her baby. It was a boy and she named him Po. This way, she would never forget her love.

The End


End file.
